dxdfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Ares
Ares 'is the God of War and the leader of Götterdämmerung. He was the son of the former Chief Deity, Zeus, and the Goddess of marriage, Hera and will serve as the main antagonist for the Volume 13 of ''Jester of the Gremory Clan. Appearance Ares is a bulky man with red eyes, and wears an full body, navy armor. Personality Ares has a some-what selfish personality. He is interested on fighting powerful opponents such Uther Pendragon who is the current wielder of the strongest Holy Sword, Caliburn. Ares is a battle maniac, but he also has a honour system as he denied to continue fighting Uther and Akuko, as they were weaponless and severely beaten. Powers & Abilities '''Immense Strength: Given his status as one of the Top 10 "Strongest Beings in the World", Ares is immensely powerful superior even to the rest of the Olympian Gods with the exception of Hades and his father, Zeus. His strength is proven so much that even Hades and Typhon wouldn’t dared to make a enemy out of him. Ares' immense strength was shown when he took on both Uther and Akuko, and beat both of them with ease. Master Hand-to-Hand Combatant: Ares had shown sufficient skills in hand-to-hand combat and was able to take on Akuko in a fist fight, while he was in Juggernaut Drive. Divine Aura: Ares can imbue his punches and sword with his godly aura to further enhance them as well as use it for defense and can release his godly aura at his opponents. Master Swordsman: Ares is a master swordsman capable of wielding the legendary Blade of Olympus, one of the most powerful swords in existence, a testament to his strength and skills. His mastery of the sword is so immense that he was able to fight Uther and Ro land, two young but immensely powerful master swordsmen, to a standstill without even using half strength. Ro Land upon witnessing Ares' abilities commented that the skills of people Arthur, Vasco and Yuuto who are sword masters themselves are vastly inferior to Ares. Immense Speed: During his brief fight with both Uther and Akuko, Ares had shown to be capable of moving at tremendous speed, as he was able to appear behind Uther without him noticing. Flight: During his brief fight with Uther and Akuko, Ares demonstrated the ability to stay afloat in mid-air. Equipment Blade of Olympus (オリンピアの刃, Orinpasu no ha): Ares' primary weapon. A uniquely-shaped golden and white broadsword with bluish hues of energy that brimmed through and around it. The Blade of Olympus is a unique sword at the point that it responds to the user, thanks to Zeus imbuing a fraction of his soul in the sword during its creation. For a user that seeks war and destruction like Ares, the Blade of Olympus releases a massive amount of aura with destructive powers. Trivia * His appearance is based off the Merciless from DC's "Dark Knights: Metal" event. Category:Fanon Characters Category:Fanon Male Characters Category:Fanon Gods Category:Fanon Gods and Buddhas Category:Antagonist Category:Dr Drumkit Category:Fanon Mythological Figures